


One of those Days

by leurauxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU i guess, I was trying to figure out whether to make this angsty or not, Iwaizumi lazes at home, M/M, My attempt at smut oh god, Oikawa is a pushy bottom, Oikawa works as a barista, Still not too sure what this is, forgive me lord for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime."</p>
<p>He peered up again at the other. Oikawa still had that strange look on his face. Clearly something was upsetting him. He clenched his jaw for a brief moment, toffee-brown eyes drooped in a deadly gaze. </p>
<p>"Let’s fuck."</p>
<p>Because i wanted to write some silly sex<br/>Oikawa and Iwaizumi living in an apartment together because of college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked by a few people whether 'Arrest me Officer' will have any smut and tbh I still have no idea so to COMPENSATE I've decided to try and write a smut for these two and ho boy this is alot harder (and more embarrassing) than i thought
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 

Iwaizumi was lounging in the living room when he heard the soft click of the lock from the front door. He automatically reached for the remote and lowered the volume. "Welcome back," he called without bothering to look away from the screen.

Thursday was the one miracle day in Iwaizumi’s hectic timetable where he was blessed with no classes or work. And it was great. In fact, today he’d spent the entire morning and afternoon binge-watching old James Bond movies, tackling film after film in nothing but his worn, loose singlet and boxers. Hey, don’t judge, alright? Oikawa loves his aliens and Iwaizumi has always been abit of a sucker for spy based films. He burrowed himself in to the warm spot on the couch and refocused on the screen. He’d already seen this one but it was still a favourite.

It was only after James Bond had leapt up on to the train carriage and chased the target for a decent few minutes had Iwaizumi realised Oikawa had never replied. He glanced over his shoulder to find his boyfriend watching him from afar.

And he was sending him _that_ look.

Okay, Oikawa has many, many faces - ranging from the classic triumphant, bratty look, which he thoroughly exploited, all the way to his I’m-trying-to-be-polite-but-you’re-testing-my-patience look – that was great hit too. But this one? No _._ No _, no_.

There was something about the way he watched you, eyes sharp and deadly like a hawk stalking its prey. It was so unlike Oikawa but all Oikawa at the same time. He stood there, staring without so much as a single smile.

It never ceased to irk Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi paused, caught slightly off-guard. He broke the gaze, eyes drifting down. Oikawa was still in his uniform - the cream coloured polo shirt with the company brand imprinted on the right and his now-filthy black jeans.

He’d started work as a casual at the corner coffee shop nearby their college as a temporary means of income. However, despite Oikawa’s initial complaints it was clear he had grown to enjoy the barista life, even planting himself a position as the manager’s favourite having always reeling in the crowds of hopeful, single college girls. Iwaizumi had told him to keep the job - it helped keep them off the dreaded diet of cheap two minute noodles which had sustained them for the first 3 months of living together in the apartment.

Iwaizumi took in the sight of random splotches of powdered cocoa and the small streak of half dried syrup smeared on the lower right hem of his shirt. He peered up again. "Rough day at work?"

Oikawa didn’t return the smile. He simply tossed his bag aside and undid his folded apron, letting it slide on to the floor. He stared at Iwaizumi with that same unnerving look as he took a step forward. "Hajime," he murmured.

And this caught Iwaizumi’s attention. Oikawa never called him by his first name unless it was serious. He sat up, ignoring the coiled flips in his stomach. "Oikawa, you’re acting kinda strange."

Again, no reply.

Iwaizumi let out a nervous, awkward chuckle. He couldn’t help it. He scratched the back of his head, feeling the laser of his boyfriend’s gaze drilling a hole in his face. "Uh," he said slowly, mind in a frantic frenzy, struggling to think of any possible reason as to why Oikawa was like this. Had he asked him to do something before he left this morning? The washing? Groceries? Or did he forget Oikawa’s birthday again? Anniversary? Wait, it wasn’t their anniversary, was it?  
Iwaizumi paused. He shot the other an apologetic look. "I’m... sorry..?" he tried.

Oikawa’s mouth twitched. Then he finally replied. "Sorry for what?"

"Nothing," Iwaizumi answered immediately. Okay, not their anniversary yet. Thank god.

His boyfriend stared before he reached down and began to peel his shirt off. Iwaizumi could smell the sickly sweetness from here and he watched as it fell to a crumpled heap.

"Hajime."  
He peered up again at the other. Oikawa _still_ had that strange look on his face. Clearly something was upsetting him. He clenched his jaw for a brief moment, toffee-brown eyes drooped in a deadly gaze.

"Let’s fuck."

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. He glanced over at the TV - the train scene was over and now James Bond was at an evening ball, cladded in a classy suit.  
Iwaizumi looked back. "You mean.. as in now?" He asked slowly.

Oikawa clearly was not sharing his amusement. He took a step forward, eyes flicking over his boxers then back at him. "Right now."

Iwaizumi blinked again. Then pointed at the screen. "Uhh, I’m kinda in the middle of something. Can you wait till I finish?"

He received the same deathly glare.

"I take that as a no?" Iwaizumi flopped back on the couch. "Okay, okay, just after this scene though. Only take 5 minutes, I swear."

James Bond was at the bar, sipping on his classic martini (the way he says ‘shaken, not stirred’ never ceases to flare up the inner fanboy within Hajime. I mean, come on. What a total badass). What did an apple martini taste like anyway? Strong, probably. Iwaizumi frowned to himself. Would ordering an apple martini at the bar make you sound like a badass or complete jackass? Regardless, it would be interesting to give it a try. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden 75kg weight dropped on his stomach causing him to choke out. His arms flopped up before scrabbling at the other.

" _Christ_ Oikawa, you’re not as light as you were when you were five," Iwaizumi wheezed, doing everything to shove that huge mass of boyfriend off him. "Get the _hell off._ "

"Quit complaining - you can easily carry my weight. You’ve done it before and I know you can do it again."

"I’m in the middle of a fuckin’ movie! Give me a break."

"Carry me to the bedroom."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth. Then closed it. He dropped his head and watched the screen instead, ignoring Oikawa completely.

"Hey! Don’t you dare block me out! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was jabbing at his chest, eyes flared in outrage. "Who is more important, an overrated spy or me?"

Iwaizumi slowly turned from the TV to stare up at the other. "James Bond," he corrected in a voice which demonstrated great restraint. "Is not overrated."

Oikawa gaped at him. Then lunged for the remote. Before Iwaizumi could react, he snatched it from the coffee table and switched the TV off.

"Tooru, you better turn it back on before I beat your head in with a god damn pillow."

"Bedroom. Now."

"I’m not going to go anymore."

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. Irritation fizzled within him and he exhaled slowly. He wasn’t going to cave in this time. No wonder Oikawa was so damn pushy lately – he’s spoiled to the core. He needed to be told no.

Iwaizumi froze at the sudden brush against his chest.

"H-hajime.."

Oh Christ. Oikawa was using his infamous crybaby tactic. His voice was all shaky and woeful like he was doing his best not to cry. "Hajime, _please_." Oikawa whimpered. He rubbed his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s chest. "Please Hajime. I had such a rough day at work. Help me out just this once, babe. _Please_?"

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyes harder. Just ignore him. He’ll get sick of it and go.

"Iwa-chan, _please_. Only you can help me." Oikawa was getting good at fake crying. Even the way he clenched on to Iwaizumi’s shirt so desperately seemed realistic.

Another sniffle. "Iwa-chan, darling I’m _begging_ you-"

"God damn it, you’re so fucking demanding!" Iwaizumi snarled. He lunged up and wrapped his arms over his boyfriend’s waist. He heaved Oikawa over his shoulder, struggling slightly as he hobbled to the bedroom.

He could practically feel the waves of smug satisfaction oozing from the other and grit his teeth when Oikawa let out a surprised noise. "Iwa-chan! You’re so _wonderful_ and I feel so blessed to have the most _loving_ boyfriend in the world."

"Shut the hell up."  
Oikawa was at him the moment he was tossed on the bed, dragging him down with him. He shoved his hands under Iwaizumi’s shirt to splay over his chest then sliding down to his stomach.  
He sighed like he’d finally found what he’d been missing and Iwaizumi felt his insides squirm in to a tight coil.

"Must’ve been a really crappy customer." He huffed, kinda wishing his voice wasn’t so breathy since it took away from the humour of his joke.

"Hm?" Oikawa’s eyes flickered up to meet his. They drooped in to a sweet melted dew of soft caramel. "Oh. Yeah, it wasn’t my usual day of work to say to the least."

"Ah."

Iwaizumi sat back on the balls of his feet, running a hand through his hair. "Want to.. talk about it or..?" He asked slowly.

Oikawa stared at him blankly before snorting. He grinned wryly. "I kinda have other things in mind if you don’t mind."

"I do mind, actually." Iwaizumi couldn’t help but shoot back at him. But his boyfriend was already rummaging through their rickety bedside table for condoms and the small tube of lube.

Oikawa craned his neck to peer over at the other. "Hey, Iwa-chan. Check this out." He dropped his gaze in to a smouldering look, tongue curled over the top lip in a cheeky smile. He flashed a condom and Iwaizumi frowned at the tacky drawing of a horse on the packet. Oikawa flicked it expertly like he were fanning himself. "Hey there cowboy,” he cooed in a ridiculous, poorly-done Southern accent. “Wanna take me for a ride?”

Oikawa knew just how much Iwaizumi hated those cheesy sex lines. He pinched his lips in a grimace, already making his way off the bed.

“Wait, no come back! I was kidding.”

“You never learn.” Iwaizumi grumbled but he allowed himself to be dragged back again.

Oikawa pouted, batting his stupidly long lashes. “I thought you liked foreplay.”

"Shut up." Iwaizumi leaned up, only to get pressed back down on the bed.

"Ah, ah, no you don’t. Today, _I’m_ treating you." Oikawa’s eyes had drooped in to a half-lidded gaze and his lips curled in to a lazy smile as he began to drag his blunt nails down his boyfriend’s abdomen.

Iwaizumi stared blankly. "Okay, seriously what is it? You feeling alri-" he choked out a surprised noise.

Oikawa smiled widely. He palmed him harder, fingers wrapping over the hardening outline of his cock under the paper-thin shorts. Oikawa didn’t look away, exhaling slowly as he dragged a thumb over the tip. "C’mon baby," he breathed. He hooked a finger over the elastic of the pants and tugged down, just enough to flash the light trail of hair leading down. Oikawa’s lips tugged in to a knowing smile, one brow raised ever so coyly. "I’m going to make you feel so _good_."

Iwaizumi’s entire mouth had grown dry. He swallowed hard. "You’re unbelievable sometimes." He croaked, hating himself for falling so easily for the oldest trick in the book. He reached over and rubbed a tentative hand across Oikawa’s inner thigh. "I’m not that easy."

"Mhm, of course you’re not."

There was a soft press of lips against the crook of his neck and Iwaizumi exhaled lowly. He reached over, fingers latching over the other’s right hip in a firm hold.

Only to receive a sharp bite under his jaw. He jolted slightly and let out a surprised hiss. The sting sent throbs of pain all the way down his chest and he shot his boyfriend a glare. "That better not leave a mark."

Oikawa seemed put off by his comment. He shot him a haughty look. Then leaned in with another swift retaliating nip. There was the soft press and wet drag of his tongue over a sensitive spot and Oikawa glanced back up.

Iwaizumi huffed. "Tease."  
He dragged his hand up the back of Oikawa’s head, fingers skimming through the soft tuffs of hair. Then grabbed a fistful and pulled back. There was the sweet sound of Oikawa’s choked groan, smothered by the press of lips. Iwaizumi tugged his hair slightly to the right, angling for a deeper kiss. He could feel the demanding press of Oikawa’s tongue and but relented this time. There was the soft pleased noise coming from the other along with the occasional wet smacks of tongue.

Iwaizumi reached down, fingers skimming over Oikawa’s hips oncemore, determined to grab a hold of him this time. But of course his boyfriend is sharp and Iwaizumi felt fingers wrap over his wrists before they were slammed against the mattress. He broke the kiss with a grumble. "This is no fun for me."

Oikawa grinned down, back curled in as he loomed over him. "I said I’d treat you this time. Deal with it. Besides, I’ll make it fun for you." Which was the little warning Iwaizumi received before his boyfriend sank down, mouthing over the hard outline of his cock.

"Oh _fuck_." Iwaizumi jolted in surprise, body tensing immediately. His legs shot up and accidentally locked Oikawa’s head in place. There was a low rumble coming from the other, the vibrations going straight to his groin.

Oikawa remained unperturbed, mouth still clamped over his wet shorts. He was watching him though with slight difficulty from the angle but Iwaizumi could tell he was equally as turned on. Fingers wormed their way between his upper thighs and he released Oikawa’s head immediately, legs trembling slightly as he forced them apart.

Oikawa continued to mouth over his shorts, leaving a soaked patch of saliva mingled with his precum. His gaze was set right on the tented up outline and Iwaizumi felt a sudden hot warmth pool in his cheeks. " _Fuck_." He croaked, voice completely hoarse and broken.  
Oikawa glanced up, half-lidded eyes twinkling in a knowing look. He didn’t so much as blink as his fingers latched on the elastic waistband of his shorts and he dragged them down. Iwaizumi’s cock had sprung slightly before resting hard against his abdomen. It was flushed a deep red at the tip, looking almost glossed from the shocking wet mess of precum still oozing out of the tip.

Oikawa glanced down before shooting him a flashy grin. "Did you cum already? I was hoping we could finish together this time." He let out a small laugh as he tried to dodge the kick.

Iwaizumi sent him an embarrassed glare. "You want me to go back to my movie? Because I fucking will."

"Okay, sorry, sorry." Oikawa’s lips trembled as he tried to hide his smile. He crawled in closer, reaching for him. "If it’s any consolation, I think it’s fucking hot."

"Oh wow, _thanks_. I feel much better now," Iwaizumi retorted sarcastically, but he really did. It was a relief knowing the other was in a lighter mood now. He reached over, hands cupping over the rounds of Oikawa’s ass and wholly dragged him on to his lap. "You know, I still find it more fun when I get to join in too."

Oikawa sent him a mock pout. "That’s not how it works, Iwa-chan. You’re meant to listen and stay put." He gasped, almost whimpering when Iwaizumi rolled his hips up, grinding hard.

Iwaizumi nodded half-heartedly, already busy working at Oikawa’s belt buckle. "Mm, yeah you’re right. So great, Oikawa. Always right."

"You’re not even listening to me."

Iwaizumi shot him a lazy smile. "See? Always right."

"Hey!" Oikawa raised a fist, only to be yanked down by the same wrist. Iwaizumi placed a chaste kiss over his lips. The two shared a sudden moment of silence peering in to one another’s eyes, so close together their breaths mingled.

Oikawa sat back up, blinking over at him with large, doeful eyes. Iwaizumi always loved his eyes. They were such a pretty colour, large and wide like a porcelain doll. He was running his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s sides, watching him in that calculating manner as though checking for reactions. Iwaizumi lay there, staring back before he reached up. He brushed back a soft tuff of Oikawa’s hair which had gone askew, tucking it behind his ear.  
"You seem extra pushy today, babe." he murmured softly. "Sure you don’t want to talk about it?"

There was a brief flicker across Oikawa’s expression - his lips parted slightly in a surprised manner and brows raised in shock. It was gone in an instant. Iwaizumi watched as the pupils dilated, lips parted open in a pant and Oikawa was on top of him in an instant yanking at his boxers with shaky fingers and a roughness he never showed toward girls. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a fervent kiss, leaving him in a slight daze but even more frustratingly horny.

"Oika- slow down," Iwaizumi groaned as he tried his best (which wasn’t, really) to worm his way out. Oikawa didn’t even bother replying, already sucking a prominent hickey right on the soft spot under his left ear. Pulses of sweet pleasure mingled with the sharp sting of pain and Iwaizumi let out a broken pant, fingers digging in to Oikawa’s scalp to pry him off. It took great effort not to come then and there and he shot him a disgruntled look.  
"It’s like you want to jerk off alone or something. Give me a breather, jees."

"Iwa-chan, I love you."

Iwaizumi stopped. He stared with a blank expression at the other.

Oikawa tipped his chin up, almost as though daring him to tease him. He gnawed at his lower lip, struggling to maintain a straight expression.

Iwaizumi blinked. They really should talk about this. He leaned up, resting on his elbows as he peered in to Oikawa’s eyes. “Okay, clearly something is on your mind. I mean, I’m not going to force you to tell me. But if you want to, just know I’m here.” He leaned in and nudged his nose against the other in an affectionate manner. “Or maybe you can talk to your manager about it?”

Oikawa opened his mouth then shook his head. He huffed lightly. "It’s not- just don’t worry about it, Iwa-chan. You’re working it up to be a huge dilemma.” Oikawa slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt and slid it up, lightly brushing against the nub of his nipples. “Just missed you s’all."

Crafty. Iwaizumi bit back his comment and sighed. "It’s only been six hours." He teased instead.

The relief flooded Oikawa’s eyes and he flashed a toothy grin. "I can’t help it. You’re just that irresistible." He leaned in, placing a sharp nip over his boyfriend’s Adams apple. The tugging returned and this time Iwaizumi relented, allowing his shirt to be pulled off. He lay back down, watching as Oikawa’s eyes darted all over his torso. They slid back up to meet his.

"I hope you don’t take your shirt off when you’re at the gym," Oikawa mused lowly. "I don’t think I could fight off a muscle-head."

Iwaizumi snorted. "I’ll fight him if you want."

"I think that’ll be a win for him."

Iwaizumi frowned at the comment but it was soon forgotten the moment Oikawa leaned down, placing chaste kisses down his chest. "Mm," he breathed hotly against his belly. He glanced up, eyes gleaning. "Yeah, I’ve definitely been missing this."

Iwaizumi couldn’t really think of anything witty to say, mind in a slight daze. Oikawa raised a brow, though looking oddly pleased. He tossed the condom over at him and fiddled with the lube himself. “I’ll prep myself this time.” He said coyly, a knowing smile playing on his lips.  
As if Iwaizumi could ever say no to that.

It’s not like this was the first time they’d done this but frankly, Iwaizumi would pick Oikawa working himself open any day over a James Bond movie marathon. Iwaizumi stared, drinking in the sight.

Oikawa’s lips parted slightly, eyes closed and brows scrunched in concentration. His arm was pulled back, straining as he now added his third finger in with a shaky groan. Every so often he’d jolt slightly and let out a soft, weak keen, hips rocking more desperately to reach for that friction he couldn’t quite reach.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi whispered without even thinking.

Oikawa pried one eye open, the melted caramel orb watching him. His lips crooked up a fraction before he groaned louder, voice hitching at the end.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa enough to know he was probably exaggerating his moves. Not that was any less of a turn on. His dick throbbed painfully hard and there was a soft splurt of another bead of precum oozing down from the tip, getting caught under the slick condom layer.

Oh god. Iwaizumi licked his dry lips and swallowed hard.

"I think-- I think I’m ready now."

That was nowhere near enough time to prep. Iwaizumi latched on to Oikawa’s hips, fingers digging in so hard they were going to leave bruises when he was done. "Don’t push yourself," he managed, briefly uncertain. "Take it slow."

Oikawa breathed out a shaky laugh, straddled over his hips, slick fingers wrapped over his cock to position him. "For someone so rough you can be so soft sometimes. I’m not going to break that easily."

He sunk in, bit by bit, fingers digging in to Iwaizumi’s chest as he lowered himself. It feels completely different from when Oikawa is the one on his back. It’s tighter this way, feels hotter and everything just feels so damn _overwhelming_ it punches the air out of Iwaizumi’s lungs.

Oikawa hissed lightly and paused mid-length. He already had his left hand raised, ready to swat Iwaizumi’s hands away. "I’m fine, I’m fine. Just-- I just need a sec."

Iwaizumi bit back a desperate groan. It required a lot of mental willpower not to snap his hips up into that gritty, hot friction. His hands scrunched a fistful of tangled blanket, trembling under the pressure. Everything just felt so _tight_.

There was a shuddery sound and he pried his eyes open to find Oikawa chuckling softly. His eyes twinkled in amusement. "You’re so cute, Iwa-chan." He bit his lower lip and Iwaizumi felt him sink down again, deeper and deeper until finally he was completely hilted on his lap.

Iwaizumi panted. He didn’t even bother with a snarky comment. He fumbled for the other and Oikawa reached for him - fingers interlocking in a tight squeeze. The pair of golden-brown eyes watched him in a half-lidded stare and Iwaizumi let out a low, throaty groan.

Oikawa looked pleased. His breath stuttered as he began to move, never patient enough to allow himself to adjust. He pressed a light palm over Iwaizumi’s left cheek, gaze melting with affection. “Mine.” He murmured softly.

Oikawa rolled his hips forward, before snapping back in an uneven pace. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, sliding down his flushed cheeks. He flicked his tongue out, catching it as it passed his lips. Oikawa’s breath hitched as he rocked his hips harder this time, pace fastening.

Iwaizumi just did his best to hold on, teeth gritted to stop the garbled string of broken sentences from spilling. He canted his hips up at a slight angle and this time Oikawa swore in surprise, body tensing immediately and he scrambled for something to hold onto. Iwaizumi blinked up at him, Oikawa meeting his gaze. He snapped his hips up again.

Oikawa choked out again but this time, his voice coming out in a high pitched shriek. Iwaizumi gaped at him in astonishment. There was a sudden moment of silence as the two paused, watching each other in complete shock.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it. He burst out in a snort.

The crimson flush in Oikawa’s cheeks had risen to his entire face and he looked utterly mortified at himself. “Stop it.”

“What was _that_? I didn’t think a human was capable of making such a sound.”

“I’m trying to get the mood going and you’re ruining it!”

“Can you make the sound again? Damn, I kinda wish I recorded that.”

"Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you right now- _stop laughing_!" Oikawa snapped, voice shrill and still embarrassed.

Iwaizumi laughed harder, his palms covering his face which did little to smother the echoes of deep laughter. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m trying to stop, oh god."

It was amazing that Oikawa had the ability to look so haughty with Iwaizumi still so deep inside of him. "I’m not in the mood anymore," he sulked, moving to get off of him.

He let out a surprised squeak at the sudden caress on the nape of his neck and before he knew it he was yanked in for a mind blowing make out session.

Iwaizumi was breathing hard against his mouth. "Come on, don’t be mad." He was grinning now, lips crooked up in a lopsided smile as he imitated Oikawa’s voice. "If it’s any consolation, I think it’s fucking _hot_."

Oikawa whined - all high-pitched and keening. “You’re such a bully.” He complained in a breathless voice. He began to rock himself again, forward then back, the pressure sending the other in a state of dizzy need.

Iwaizumi let him move, shallow and jerky, before he groaned and placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips. He shifted himself and slammed his cock up, _hard_.

It seemed to be the same spot. Oikawa’s eyes grew wide, flushed cheeks and lips parting in a soft o. He let out a shaky whimper, head bowed as he struggled to keep himself still. "There, Hajime. Just- god, _right there."_

Iwaizumi didn’t bother teasing anymore. He held Oikawa’s hips in place, dragging him down as he thrust up, all desperate, erratic and lacking any sexual grace. Everything just felt so hot, inner desire winding tighter and tighter until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He slammed his cock harder, fingers curling crushingly tight over the other’s hips.

Oikawa moaned and panted, clawing his desperation deep in to Hajime’s chest. He sounded primal almost, delivered right from his core and which only made Hajime fuck harder, seeing just how hard he push until Oikawa breaks. But he never does.

Oikawa’s thighs were trembling under the exert force. He was panting hard, breath coming out all uneven and broken at every thrust.

Oikawa let out a desperate sob. "Oh fuck,  
please Hajime. Please, please, god help-"  
He clawed at Iwaizumi’s arms leaving streaks of red welts.  
He cried out when Iwaizumi wrapped his fingers tightly over and jerked him with rough, uneven strokes. He spilled almost immediately, ropes of thick cum lacing his abdomen. Oikawa cried out until his voice had grown hoarse, dropping to a whimper then a surge of endearing kisses like a sweet praise. He didn’t even seem to mind that Iwaizumi was still going, his thrusts growing more and more erratic and frantic.

Oikawa dropped himself, body still trembling like jell-o. He pressed himself flush against Iwaizumi’s sweat slick chest. He was still breathing hard and his hot breath warmed his ear. "C’mon b-babe," he managed in short, quick breaths. "Almos-st there. Cum inside of m-mme."

It felt like the final snap of an elastic band. Iwaizumi groaned loudly, coming almost immediately in thick spurts. He wrapped his thick arms tightly around the other to hold him in place.

Eventually his thrusts slowed down and he thunked his head back down against the pillow. His arms flopped down in a slump as he panted, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He swallowed hard and wiped the slick layer of sweat from his forehead. He barely even registered Oikawa sliding off, but let out a soft grunt when he felt fingers flitter around his shaft and the condom being tugged off.

He heard the soft huff of amusement coming from the side and the rustle of plastic as the condom was thrown in to the bin on the other side of the room (say what you want but having a setter boyfriend definitely has its perks).

His breaths gradually evened out and Iwaizumi sunk his head deeper in to the pillow. He felt himself floating down from the orgasm high. Now everything felt gross and slimy. Iwaizumi scrunched his nose.

It was as though Oikawa read his thoughts and before he knew it a pair of arms snaked around his chest, dragging him deep in to the thick, blanket nest. "Mm," Oikawa breathed out contently as he draped himself over Iwaizumi’s sweat slick back. "Just what I needed."

Iwaizumi grimaced. "Eurgh, Tooru. Can we at least shower first?"

"Nope."

He received a wet kiss against the nape of his neck and was pressed in even further against the other. Oikawa wrapped his leg around to hold him securely in place. "I thought you liked snuggle times." He exhaled.

It was true - Oikawa had never been one for pillow talk. It was something Iwaizumi had taught him over the years, but now he was the one who dreaded it. I mean, it’s nice to cuddle with Oikawa once in a while but for two _hours_ straight? God no.

Iwaizumi wriggled about, only to have the other latch on tighter like an octopus. “Oikawa, I feel disgusting.”

“I feel great.”

“I’m flattered but I really need to take a shower.”

“Can we just stay like this for alittle longer? Please.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted.

"I met my ex today. She came in to work."

He paused. He sat up to peer down at the other. Oikawa wasn’t looking at him, eyes distant, in a daze. He usually fell asleep almost instantly after they had sex but today he looked on edge, tense. This was new. Iwaizumi opened his mouth then closed. "The one with the long, brown hair?" He asked.

"No, not Kami. Risa."

"The one from art club."

"Mm."

Iwaizumi nodded offhandedly. "I remember her. She had a cute smile. Not that she’s my type." He added quickly when Oikawa immediately shot up, eyes squinted in an accusing look.

His boyfriend snorted and flopped back down on the bed. "Yeah, well I bumped in to her today. She’s still as chirpy as ever." He smiled softly as he picked at the corner of the blanket. "We reminisced about the good old times. It was nice."

Well, this was odd. Oikawa never talked about his previous relationships. Unless..  
Iwaizumi let out a nervous laughter. "Don’t tell me that was just our break-up sex."

Oikawa blinked up at him, brows raised. He snorted. "No, god no. I’m not letting you go that easily."  
He exhaled softly, closing his eyes. "She was fun but I’d never go back. She told me something today though.” He paused to swallow. “Said she knew it was never going to work out between me and her."

"And why is that?"

Oikawa pried one eye open and peered over at him in a lazy manner. "She knew my mind was elsewhere."

"Oh." Iwaizumi nodded slowly. "I see..”  
He flashed Oikawa a slightly awkward smile. "I suppose others don’t see volleyball like we do." I understand, by the way. It’s cool."  
There were often times Oikawa had to postpone date nights because of extra practice. Iwaizumi didn’t mind.

Oikawa stared at him for a long time. He shook his head and sighed. "You know, Iwa-chan I love you but sometimes you’re as dense as a brick wall."

Iwaizumi sat up, flaring up immediately. "Excuse me? Want to get hit?"  
He lifted an arm to swing a playful punch but to his surprise was slammed rather forcefully on to his back.

Oikawa loomed over him, sharp eyes watching him like a hawk. He pressed Iwaizumi’s wrists against the bed, holding him in place. And he wore that same expression from earlier.

It was the one he wore when he’d said he was fine after all those endless hours of practice, training, pouring his heart and soul in to his efforts. The same one he had when he was first replaced with Tobio on the courts.

The one he wore when he’d first confessed to Hajime on their last day of high school.

Oikawa tightened his grip over Iwaizumi’s wrists. "Hajime," he breathed. His lips twitched as he struggled to maintain his smile. "This is real, right? Us, I mean. You’re not pulling my leg or anything?"

"Sometimes, I feel like this is one whole dream and I’m going to wake up alone in bed."

Iwaizumi stared up at him. Then pulled him in.  
The kiss was chaste, sweet. Nothing like the ones earlier. Oikawa blinked rapidly as though he were stunned.

Iwaizumi snorted. "If I’m a brick wall then you must be the entire damn wall of China.” He let out a mock sigh and shook his head. “Why did I end up with someone so stupid? I deserve better than this." Iwaizumi sat up, nudging Oikawa aside as he hopped off the bed and stumbled out the room.

"Wait, where you going?" Oikawa sat up on the bed, sounding slightly panicked. "Iwa-chan, come back-"

"Relax, relax." Iwaizumi grumbled as he tottered back into their bedroom. His hair was ruffled up completely on one side and it flopped about whenever he took a step. He was balancing his laptop on one hand and a bag of half-eaten chips on the other. "God, you’re such a baby." He mumbled before pressing a quick kiss over Oikawa’s temple and switching his laptop awake. “Still love you though. Anyway, which do you prefer, _Goldfinger_ or _Die another Day_? And yes, these are the only options."

Oikawa nestled himself in to Iwaizumi’s side. "Goldfinger, please."

"Good choice." Iwaizumi clicked through his files, a wide smile on his face. "Trust me, once you watch this you’ll fall for James Bond, _hard._ "

Oikawa watched him, unable to suppress his smile either. "Okay. I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions/comments feel free to let me know!  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com


End file.
